The Laptop Revolution
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox's Windows 7 laptop has Blue Screens and overheating all the time because his laptop is old. He plans to get a Windows 10 laptop; Hoopa summons a better one for Neil from one of his ring portals. Later on, things get awry about the new laptop Hoopa summoned.
1. Overheating and BSODs

One sunny morning on the day after the Fourth of July, I am at my house in emerald town that looked like a green colored Tails house; in my bedroom, I am making a movie called "Tails Vs. Neil: Attack of the New Swarm the movie" with my Windows 7 laptop via Sony Vegas Pro 10. But, when I was in the middle of Google searching resources on the internet as I attempt to go to YouTube, my laptop had a blue screen all of a sudden. "Not again! This is the nineteenth time I got a blue screen; I can't stand this constant blue screens anymore," I grumbled in frustration. It felt like my movie will be a bust if I do not get my things straight up.

At the living room, Gooey is watching TV; he heard my outbursts from a few rooms away. He got out of the couch and formed into his blue Kirby shaped body and he went into my bedroom. As he opened the door, he asks "What's the matter, Neil?"

"Well, when I was in the middle of Google searching the things I need for my movie as I went onto YouTube, my laptop had a blue screen yet again. This is driving me Strawberry Bananzas," I complained.

"Did you scan your computer?"

"When I did scan my computer, there are no threats found, Gooey."

I sighed for a bit of depression because my laptop is having issues all the time. Maybe I should leave my laptop alone and give it a rest for a short while; then, I will get back to my movie development.

A few hours later, I went back onto my chair and I continued to make the movie. I went onto YouTube and downloaded the materials I need for my movie. After I got my materials and images from Google, I began the movie development on Vegas Pro 10 and followed my transcripts and the story boards. The alarm sets off on my iPhone that I have to break for lunch today. "Break time," I said, as I left the room with the laptop closed on sleep mode.

In the kitchen, I put my two slices of white bread into the toaster. While the toaster is cooking my two slices of toast, I went into the fridge and I grabbed a jar of grape jelly and placed it onto the counter. Next, I went to the pantry and unpacked a jar of Reese's Creamy Peanut Butter. When the toaster popped, I grabbed my two slices of toast out of the toaster and placed it into my plate. Each slice of toast, I had one slice with peanut butter and the other one for grape jelly. I placed it together and I went to the table and sat down. And now I begin to eat the PB&J toast for lunch. Hoopa came out of nowhere and he is sitting next to me. I jumped a bit that I was startled. He giggled that he astonished me. "Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa, in its Confined Form.

"Yes, I was. I did not know you were at the kitchen table."

"Whatcha eating, Neil?"

"I am eating PB&J Toast for lunch."

"Yum, that sound's good. Do you want some pretzel tiny twists and apple juice with it?"

"Sure."

Hoopa grabs a ring hanging on his left horn and he places it in midair. "Alléhooparing," said Hoopa. A Ziplock packed bag of pretzel tiny twists and a cup of iced apple juice float gently down from the ring portal to the table. The portal fades and the ring hangs onto Hoopa's left horn.

After I ate my PB&J Toast, I ate some pretzels. When the alarm sets off that my lunch break is over, I rushed on eating the pretzels and I quickly drank the juice. "Don't drink your juice quickly. You might get hiccups or a brain freeze," warned Hoopa. Because I drank so fast, my brain became frozen and I placed my hand on my forehead. "You shouldn't haven't done that," commented Hoopa.

"Don't push it," I replied. After lunch, I walked out of the kitchen and I went into my bedroom.

As I went back to my seat, I finish up the movie development. I placed my hand on the bottom of my Windows 7 laptop; it is getting warmer on the surface that it will overheat my laptop in no time. Finally, I finished the animation and I saved my project before I render it. As I saved my work, I start to render the video of the third chapter as a video file. The way the fan overheats while the video is rendering on my Windows 7 laptop sounds like a train whistle. Eventually, it powered down my laptop due to overheating fatigue and did not successfully render the video properly.

"No no no no no! This can't be happening!" I cried. This had been the last straw that my laptop overheated and powered down again. Gooey told me something about my Windows 7 laptop.

"You know what's the issue about your laptop?" questioned Gooey.

"Is it because Vegas Pro 10 is causing my laptop to overheat?" I guessed.

"No, it's not that. Maybe it's because your laptop is old; it's been for five years since you got this laptop. That's why it has blue screens and overheating all the time. It's time for you to get a new Windows 10 laptop."

"What if my new laptop has an aftershock fan that it still overheats? What if Vegas Pro 10 overheats my new laptop?"

"No worries, Neil. The Windows 10 laptop will have no issues on overheating and blue screens. Think about it, I saw Slimy on his Windows 8 laptop rendering a YouTube Poop video on Vegas Pro 10; it did not overheat nor had blue screens."

"Will Vegas Pro 10 work on Windows 10?"

"Of course it will, Neil. Trust me."


	2. Life is So Great

After I had a talk with Gooey, I gave my Windows 7 laptop a rest to cool down. Today, I will get my new Windows 10 laptop. Two hours later, it is done cooling in the afternoon that I booted my Windows 7 laptop up. As I logged onto my computer, I transferred my files and materials from the movie and other things from my laptop to my flashdrive. "It's a good thing that I backed up my movie materials," I said in a positive attitude.

The files are now done backing up into my flashdrive that I safely disconnected my flashdrive and I turned off my laptop. Gooey is waiting for me to get ready to go to Best Buy at Station Square. "OK Gooey, I'm ready to go to Best Buy," I announced.

Hoopa appears in front of me and Gooey when he heard about what Gooey says. "If you want a new laptop, you should have said something. I've gotten a better laptop than Windows 10 from my rings," commented Hoopa.

He grabs a ring from its right horn and he tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing," said Hoopa.

A portal appears in the ring and summons a brand new laptop that looks realistic and authentic. The laptop Hoopa summons resembles to a Windows 10 ASUS 360-degree flip 15.6 convertible touchscreen laptop. The text to speech assistant exactly sounds like Windows 10 female narrator but a bit lower pitch. It also has a cd drive and an aftershock fan that does not have overheating issues like the old one.

"A brand new laptop," I squealed for joy. "Thank's Hoopa, you're the best!"

I hugged Hoopa so tight that he nearly suffocated. As I let go of Hoopa, I opened my new laptop and booted up by pressing the power button on the top left side of the keyboard. When it is in its laptop position, the right side of the screen has the home button with the figure of a chair, even the start button on the keyboard symbolizes the chair.

"L... O... A... D... I... N... G..." said my new laptop while it shows the ASUS logo.

The letter A briefly morphs into U, the letter S briefly morphs into I, the letter U briefly morphs into M, and the letter S stays the same. Before it finishes morphing the letters, it abruptly stops doing the letter morphing animation and goes to the black screen. Then it quickly shows the lock screen with the green hexagonal background with the chair figure on the right of the background with the text saying "UIMSSOFT Chairs 5000".

It says "slide to unlock" on the screen. I used the mousepad to unlock the screen. The screen has a cyan screen as I unlocked it.

"Hello, thank you for choosing UIMSSOFT Chairs 5000. My name is Katie and I am going to be your assistant. This laptop is a 64-bit laptop and it features household applications in your house, unlimited battery power, IOS players from the backed up data from any IOS devices, games, music, videos, calendars, e-mail, unlimited messaging, built in high speed internet access, built in chrome browser, and an alien invasion as a retaliate after Genesect destroyed our army at the Hoenn region," introduced Katie, with a hint on what she says while the screen flashes as she talks.

"Say what?" I gasped.

"I mean, backwards compatibility with 16-bit programs in perfect speed," added Katie.

"How do I get started?"

"First, you must have your username and password set up."

I typed my account name on my new laptop into Katie's data and then I typed my password in and confirmed it. As I set up my account, the screen went into the desktop with the same wallpaper as the lock screen.

"Let's test out the household application shall we?" said Gooey.

"Katie, can you microwave the popcorn for me?" I ordered.

"Affirmative, Neil," accepted Katie.

The microwave hummed as I order her to microwave my popcorn. She says, "Popcorn set to 2 minutes."

While my popcorn is cooking, I decided to install Vegas Pro 10 on my new laptop; first, I have to use the disk cleanup on my Windows 7's Vegas Pro 10 data. I pulled out my Windows 7 laptop from the carrying case and I booted it up. When it is done booting up, I logged onto my account and I accessed to the disk cleanup. In the disk cleanup, I selected Vegas Pro 10 to format all of its data. During the cleanup on Windows 7's Vegas Pro 10 data, Katie says, "Popcorn is ready."

I went to the living room and opened the microwave in the kitchen, and I opened a bag of popcorn. Gooey is at the couch with the TV off. "Katie, can you turn the set top box and the television on and change it to the sports channel?" hollered Gooey.

"Right away, Gooey," replied Katie.

The living room's TV turns on and the FIOS set top box is turning on too. As the television is on, the channel is set to the Rays baseball game against the Yankees. I sit right next to Gooey with a bowl of shareable popcorn. We shared some popcorn and ate some together as we watched the game. "Life is so good!" exclaimed Gooey, as he talks food in his mouth that crumbs fall onto the rug leaving a mess.

"Katie, can you turn on the vacuum to clean the floor with crumbs at the living room?" I ordered.

"Yes your majesty," said Katie.

A vacuum vrooms to the living room, and I lift my legs to make the vacuum go through. It sucked up all of the crumbs on the rug to clean up the mess. Then the vacuum strolls away and turns off. "Vegas Pro 10 has successfully uninstalled all data on your Windows 7 laptop," announced Katie.

I went to my bedroom, and I say, "How did you know?"

"Don't you remember? I am programmed to be your household application," reminded Katie.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I said.

I turned off my Windows 7 laptop, and I put it back into my carrying bag. And now, I am ready to install Vegas Pro 10 into my new laptop. As I inserted the CD and closed the drive, it read the disc and I followed the directions to install my Vegas Pro 10 application. Before I install it, Katie showed me a popup and she reads it. "Your computer is 100% secure with this Super Security Software 9000; freely pre-installed and it never expires. This gets rid of all intruders, spyware, viruses, malware, and threats for good," explained Kaite.

After Katie is done explaining to me about the anti-virus software, I officially install Vegas Pro 10. A few hours later, Vegas Pro 10 is done installing that I remove the CD from my new laptop. "Finally, it's done installing. I hope it works and does not have any issues like my Windows 7 laptop," I said.

"Trust me, Neil. This will be perfectly fine and it will work 100% in no time. There will be no issues when rendering the video on Vegas Pro 10," convinced Katie.

I gulped a bit when I open Vegas Pro 10 on the desktop; it works successfully and loads perfectly fine. On the audio track, I test out my microphone for the voice recordings for future chapters of my movie. As I spoke through the microphone, it sounds realistic and unusual than the Windows 7 microphone. "Wow! The microphone is enhanced; for the future chapter of my movie, I am going to break the fourth wall about the different quality of the microphone," I gasped.

Afterwards, I exited the untitled project. I inserted my flashdrive into my new laptop. I copied my backup files from my flashdrive into my new laptop's data. It took 10 seconds to import it into the hard drive. "That was fast," I said.

After I exported my files to the new laptop, I disconnected the flashdrive. When I opened my project file from Vegas Pro 10's backup from the flashdrive, I glanced towards to the screen where I have left off before I render my video when I was using it on the Windows 7 laptop. On the toolbar with the render icon, I click on it and render it on the hard drive in the movie materials folder. During the rendering, I feel the bottom of my new laptop with my hand; it is not very hot as my old laptop. It successfully rendered my video for 3 minutes without any issues because it is brand new and advanced.

"Wow it worked, I cannot believe it," I smiled in glee. "I can't wait to tell Gooey about this. I gotta shred those old storyboards to the shredder before I talk to him." I walked out of my bedroom. It automatically closed all of the windows after rendering successfully. The screen went solid red and the eyes are yellow.

"I'm watching you, Genesect. You will pay for this since months ago after the U.I.M.S. retreated from the invasion at the Hoenn region," warned Katie, with an unchanged, expressionless text to speech voice.

Genesect comes out of the Cherish Ball from my backpack and watches Katie as he aims at her with his cannon. "Surviving enemy unit has found, I know you are spying on us and all of humanity," spotted Genesect.

"Exactly, I used to be an ordinary four-digit calculator stolen by the U.I.M.S. and they modified me with advanced technology and artificial intelligence. The U.I.M.S. and I came from the planet Alpha."

Meanwhile, back with me, I went to the living room to go to the shredder.

"Katie, can you turn on the shredder for me?" I requested.

"Affirmative, Neil," she replied.

The shredder turns on and I begin shredding the old story boards to the shredder. Afterwards, I went to the couch and I told Gooey some good news that my new laptop has no issues on rendering a video on Vegas Pro 10.

"You are not going to believe what happened to me," I said.

"Is Vegas Pro 10 working perfectly?" guessed Gooey.

"Yes, you are absol-utely correct. Get it, Absol and absolutely?"

Gooey and I laughed about the pun I said to him. Even Hoopa is chuckling while he is at the couch next to Gooey.

"Hey, I got some good news too; the Rays team won," told Gooey.

I cheered and jumped for joy as a happy camper. Because Katie is working perfectly, I had a thought about installing Microsoft Arcade from my CD imported flies to Katie, even Microsoft Return of Arcade Anniversary Edition CD too. "How about we play Tempest from the Microsoft Arcade on my new laptop," I requested.

"Um, are you sure that this laptop can run old 16-bit programs on an advanced 64-bit laptop? This is getting really awkward," stuttered Gooey.

"Dude, this is a special 64-bit laptop that it ironically runs on 16-bit programs in perfect speed; that's what Katie is saying to me."

"You can prove it to me to see if it works."

"Trust me, Gooey. It will work."

We all went back to my bedroom and the laptop is neutrally fine in the desktop background with all the apps. Hoopa is anticipated to play Microsoft Arcade with me and Gooey. It is getting late and it is close to sunset. Luckily, I have enough time to import the files from the CD that contains the files from Microsoft Arcade. I popped the CD into my new laptop and I imported the files from the CD to the desktop. Afterwards, I removed the CD and I switched it to Microsoft Return of Arcade Anniversary Edition CD. A few minutes later, after the installation of Microsoft Return of Arcade Anniversary Edition, I removed the CD from the laptop. Now that I got this set up, I will play Tempest with Gooey or Hoopa.

"I do not know who to compete with to play Tempest. Gooey, Hoopa, you do a quick rock paper and scissors match to see if one of you are going to be the second player," I announced.

Hoopa and Gooey face to face with an intense and strategic rock paper and scissors match. "One, two, three. Shoot!" said Gooey.

Hoopa is holding a pair of scissors while Gooey has shape shifted into a piece of paper. He snipped Gooey in half with a pair of scissors.

"Gotcha, scissors beat paper, Gooey," said Hoopa.

He won the rock paper and scissors match against Gooey. That means Hoopa is going to be my second player. At least Gooey is going to watch me and Hoopa play. Gooey morphed the two half sliced paper shape back to its blue Kirby shaped body. On the desktop screen of my new laptop, I clicked on the Tempest game icon and it loaded perfectly and showed the high score screen.

"Whoa! I can't believe it! This old 16-bit game actually worked on a 64-bit super computer. That's fantastic!" exclaimed Gooey for joy.

I pressed the F2 key to start the game; I pressed the two player mode button as we began playing. Player one starts off as me and I am shooting so many flippers and spikers. I am playing longer than ever, hard to get rid of.

Now it is 9 pm in the evening; we are getting ready for bed after we played such a great game of Tempest. "I cannot believe I am the master of this game. Dimensional savior ahoy, Hoopa!" bragged Hoopa. He is the second player of the game and he won.

"Life is so great folks," I replied.


	3. Night of the Living Appliances

Gooey left my bedroom to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed. While Gooey is going to the bathroom, I inserted my flashdrive to my new laptop; I am now copying all my updated movie materials as of today into my flashdrive. My flashdrive has the clip I rendered from my new laptop. Now that this was done, I safely remove my flashdrive from the new laptop. I put my flashdrive away into my backpack.

He is at the bathroom waiting at the sink. Gooey hollers, "Katie, can you turn on the faucet and the electric tooth brush?"

"Yes, Gooey," replied Katie.

The faucet turns on with the water running and Gooey puts the tooth paste on the tooth brush. And then the tooth brush is spinning while he brushes his teeth. He rinses his mouth with a cup of water and spat it out into the sink.

"Katie, can you please turn off the faucet and the tooth brush?" requested Gooey.

"Affirmative, Gooey," accepted Katie.

The faucet and the tooth brush is now off. Gooey walks out of the bathroom and comes back to my bedroom. Now that we are ready for bedtime, it is now safe to turn off my new laptop. I used the mousepad to touch the chair figure on the start icon and I pressed the power button icon that opens the three tabs: shut down button, sleep mode button, and the restart button. As I pressed the shut down button, the background is green with the circles spinning around above the text "Shutting Down". Unfortunately, I saw this pop up screen that I am unable to shut her down. And then the screen went into a Hal 9000 like eye.

"I'm sorry, Neil," said Katie, with an unchanged text to speech voice. "I am afraid that I cannot let you do this to me."

"What is this, A Space Odyssey 2001?" commented Gooey.

"Why are you saying this to me?" I asked to Katie.

"Because Neil, you are trying to disconnect me and go against me. I am actually a super computer created by the U.I.M.S. Let me explain everything."

"Oh come on, not another long and boring story." Groaned Hoopa.

"Quiet, Hoopa. Save your words for the comments at the end," reminded Katie. "Anyways, I used to be an ordinary four-digit calculator in the Office Depot store; suddenly, the U.I.M.S. invaded the store while they stole the calculator. Afterwards, they have hyperspaced back to planet Alpha to create me. They used the power of high and advanced technology with artificial intelligence to turn it into a 360 degree laptop, and thus I was born. Not only I use myself as a laptop position, I can also be in a tablet position, tabletop position, slideshow position, entertainment position, etc. And last year, Genesect had destroyed the U.I.M.S. fleet invading the Hoenn region; we surrendered and left the region. But now, I will take revenge against Genesect with an army of appliances and my fleet. Prepare yourselves, earthlings."

"Were you surprised?" giggled Hoopa.

"Hoopa! You didn't tell me that this is an alien robot; you should have summoned a Windows 10 laptop on the first place. Thanks to you, we're all going to be terminated!" I yelled.

"Let's make a run for it!" exclaimed Gooey.

We all ran out of the bedroom fast as the speed of light. Katie levitates in mid-air and she folds herself into a horizontal tablet position and the screen went red with angry yellow eyes on it.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me. Destroy them," ordered Katie, in a normal text to speech voice.

Hoopa, Gooey and I are at the living room, and the shredder is chasing me; it has wheels. I jumped in the air and I flew with my two tails.

"Haha! Sucker, you can't catch me in mid-air," I taunted.

Abruptly, the microwave door opens and shoots a red beam of energy at me. I turned into black ashes and I sprinkled down to the ground. The vacuum vrooms louder than expected and sucked all my ashes up. Luckily, I morphed back into my normal body, but I am trapped in the vacuum bag. I feel claustrophobic that I am unable to breathe but the dust.

Meanwhile, back in my bedroom. Genesect comes out of the Cherish Ball in my backpack and he fights against Katie's appliances. An electric razor is floating and confronting to Genesect. Genesect shoots out green and white projectiles of Techno Blast shots at the razor. The razor was easily destroyed into pieces.

"Very impressive, Genesect. Let's see if you can fight against this: the alarm clock," declared Katie.

A two bell alarm clock hops off of the desk and lands on the floor, and the alarm clock grows almost the size of Genesect. It rings loudly that it sends out music note like projectiles to hit Genesect; Genesect slices the notes in quarters with X-Scissor. The alarm clock leaps and lands closer to Genesect, and Genesect backed away with a hop. It rings loudly while sound waves blow Genesect to the wall. That provoked Genesect that he used Flash Cannon; he fires a silver-white beam of energy from the cannon on its back at the alarm clock hitting it.

The alarm clock turned back into its small normal size and it was destroyed and broken. Genesect folds into its high-speed flight form and floats out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, pesky fly," commented Katie.

Katie floats out of my bedroom and follows Genesect to the living room. Genesect lands onto the living room floor; he is at the living room fighting against the vacuum. He slices the vacuum bag open that dust particles scatter all over the room in a copious mess. Luckily, he saved my life and I am able to breathe again.

"Whew. Thanks, Genesect. You're a life saver; I was used to breathing dust because there is no oxygen while I was crammed up like sardines in a can. I couldn't feel my arms and legs," I wheezed.

"Behind you, Neil!" alerted Genesect.

A shredder is right behind me without warning; it had caught my two tails and I screamed in terrible pain. The shredder is shredding my two tails off. I tried to struggle and get out of it, but I cannot move.

"Help, get this shredder off of me!" I howled.

Gooey uses its tongue and wraps around the shredder with its tongue. It released my two tails and Gooey ate the shredder. Surprisingly, he has now become Cutter Gooey; Gooey has a yellow cap with a silver blade attached onto the cap. My two tails were more like shredded tails that I was unable to fly. Katie floats above the living room couch and she found us.

"Hello there, Hoopa," said Katie.

"Yikes!" yelped Hoopa. "Hoopa was surprised."

Hoopa and I ran back to the bedroom. Nobody was safe inside the house. The Wii U floats and aims at Genesect and Cutter Gooey. It shoots out razor sharp CDs at Genesect, but he dodges them quickly. The way the Wii U shoots out CDs is an automated machine gun. Gooey detaches the blade from the cap and he slices at the CDs to block the projectiles in half. A toaster floats in front of Gooey and shoots out burnt toast; however, Gooey opens its mouth to eat the toast.

"Yum, that was delicious. Thank's Katie, you're the best," belched Gooey.

"Just you wait, Gooey," notified Katie.

Gooey's throat is burning due to the burnt toast. He runs around with his mouth on fire.

"Help Katie, my mouth is on fire!" cried Gooey.

"Oh really? I'll help you alright."

Katie calls a washing machine, and the washing machine hops to Gooey. The door opens and it spews a high pressure of water right at the mouth that it pushed Gooey into the wall. Luckily, the water put out the fire, but he was hurt from crashing towards to the wall.

"I'm not afraid of you, washing machine. Prepare to be sliced in half!" exclaimed Gooey, as he raises his blade while wearing a yellow cap.

Gooey charges towards to the washing machine and he faces his blade towards to the washing machine; the washing machine spews out water at Gooey. But, he uses the blade to slice through the water. As he got closer to the washing machine, he jumps in mid-air and dives down to the washing machine with his blade facing downwards. And then, he slices the washing machine in half with strong power.

"Indeed, you are quite the fighter. Let's see if you can fight against myself," said Katie.

Meanwhile, back in my bedroom. I was in my bedroom away from the appliances. Unfortunately, my old Windows 7 laptop barks like a dog and comes out of the bag. It is going to tear me into pieces. My two tails are already back to normal after a short while like a cartoon. I jumped in mid-air and I flew with my two tails.

"Nice try lappie, you cannot reach me in that distance," I gloated.

My Windows 7 laptop is jumping towards to me, but it cannot reach me. Now, it climbs on the wall and it is about to go onto the ceiling and get me. I had an idea to stop this Windows 7 laptop from threatening me.

"Hey lappie, come and chomp my two tails off," I taunted.

The Windows 7 laptop is about to bite me while it is on the ceiling. I carefully grab the back of the laptop and turned away from me as I held on it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Windows 7 laptop. It's for your own good," I said.

I dropped my Windows 7 laptop that it falls to the floor. It smashed into pieces as it hits the floor. I feel regretful about what I had done to my Windows 7 laptop, but this robot revolution situation is not over yet. Now, I landed onto the floor. The slow, squeaky and creaking sound under my bed somewhat sound like it said "arid". There is something under my bed; it could be an appliance controlled by Katie. Or is it something else played by a trick from Hoopa.

"Stand back, I am not afraid of any appliance. If you want me, fight like a man," I stuttered in fear.

When I crawl under my bed, I found a box. It looks like an old jack in a box toy.

"What's this? How did it get here under my bed?" I thought.

Abruptly, it starts to have an eerie jack in a box like music while it constantly creaks and squeaks. Then, a Gremlin pops out of the box with a jumpscare sound astonishing me. Afterwards, the Gremlin does a wicked and maniacal laugh. Hoopa comes out under the bed.

"Were you surprised?" giggled Hoopa.

"Hoopa! Don't do that," I chuckled nervously. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Oops, I thought you are an appliance."

"There's no time for that now, Hoopa. We have to stop Katie."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and he sends the gremlin themed jack in a box toy away with the ring portal. The portal fades away after sending it away, and then Hoopa hangs the ring back to its left horn.

Hoopa and I ran out of the bedroom and we went to the living room. In the living room, I saw a 7 to 8 feet tall robot as the size of a tall basketball player. It is actually Katie in her robot form, facing against Gooey and Genesect. Gooey had lost the cutter copy ability. In her robot form, she has the laptop in her tablet mode horizontally as a head while the screen is red and has yellow angry eyes on the screen. Also, the mandibles are located below the screen; the cord below the laptop is used as a neck. On the chest of the robot, it possesses a rotary fan. The fan can blow away anyone or it can use a very hot blow from being powered by the laptop's aftershock fan. The lower body has a shredder and it can shred anything into bits. It has a toaster for a left foot that it can shoot out burnt toast that it can burn anyone. Additionally, it has a vacuum for a right foot; it can scare away animals too, even suck tiny life forms or trap the targets. She has two arms with pincers on the sides of the rotary fan. On the left hand, it has a printer on the wrist that it can shoot out paper; this will give anyone severe paper cut trouble. Ironically, she deactivated the household application, so she can become a bipedal robot.

"Wait a second, how come that Katie possesses another shredder. I thought Gooey ate the shredder. Oh yeah, I remember. That was the old shredder she possessed while the new one was eaten by Gooey," I thought.

"Let's see if you can take me down in my robot shape," declared Katie, with a normal text to speech voice.

She uses the vacuum from the right foot to suck Gooey into the bag. Gooey is trapped in the bag.

"Neil, Hoopa, Genesect, save me!" muffled Gooey.

Katie stomps and bursts through the wall of my house like Kool Aid Man. She storms off to Station Square at night. Kool Aid Man bursts through the wall of my house.

"Oh Yeah!" exclaimed Kool Aid Man.

"Would you get out of here; you're not involved with this situation," I commanded.

"No worries, Neil. I'll take care of this situation lickety split," said Hoopa.

He releases his ring on his waist and the portal appears on the ring. Hoopa uses psychic at Kool Aid Man to force him to go to the ring portal. Kool Aid Man is sent away to the ring portal; the portal fades away as Hoopa attaches the ring to his waist.

"Now let's go to Station Square to fight against Katie," I said.

Genesect folds into its high-speed flight form. Hoopa and I climbed aboard on Genesect, and then we leave the house as we fly to Station Square at night.


	4. The Laptop Revolution

At Station Square, in the night, Katie is at the downtown road causing so much destruction. She is shooting out cyan photon-laser projectiles from the eyes on the screen at the buildings. The citizens were running away from Katie. Even though she is not that huge of a giant robot, but she is almost the size of a 7 feet tall basketball player. Genesect soars and floats above the road of the city. Hoopa and I hopped out of Genesect as we arrive to Station Square. Genesect unfolds back to normal and lands on its feet.

"We meet again, Genesect. You and I will challenge each other in the city. Beware, you cannot defeat me," declared Katie, in an unchanged text to speech voice.

Genesect leaps in front of Katie and hits the rotary fan with its claw, but Katie spins the fan in high speed to blow away Genesect. The fan sent him flying and crashing towards to the building. She turns towards to us, and she shoots out paper from the printer on her left wrist. "Look out!" I warned, as I pushed Hoopa away from the paper.

The paper flies to the speed limit sign and slices it. And the speed limit sign falls like a mighty oak. Katie sends out blue waves to open the blue portals in the sky. It is none other than the U.I.M.S. fleet invading Station Square. There are so many battleships coming out of the portals: Hammer-Head battleships, Delta-Nose battleships, and Duck-Bone battleships. Also, enemy fighters soar out of the portals: Faker fighters, Flatter fighters, and Talken fighters. "Whoa, I never seen the U.I.M.S. before," commented Hoopa. "Where are they from?"

"The U.I.M.S. stands for the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species. They came from Planet Alpha, and they appeared in 'Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon' and 'Starblade'," explained Genesect.

"Never heard of it," puzzled Hoopa.

My brain just hatched an idea. "I have a plan. Hoopa and I will take this robot down while Genesect will take down the fleet. Got it?" I planned.

"Affirmative. I will destroy the U.I.M.S. fleet. They are a threat to humanity," replied Genesect.

Genesect folds into its high-speed flight form and soars to the battleships. The Faker fighters shoot out photon-laser guns at Genesect, but he avoids them with a barrel roll to deflect the projectiles. He shoots out cyan laser projectiles from its limbs at the fighters destroying it. The Hammer-Head battleship's cannons aim at Genesect; it launches two missiles from the launcher. Two missiles hit Genesect. "Warning! Energy shields are decreasing," said Genesect. "Destroy the Hammer-Head battleship."

The bridge of the Hammer-Head battleship charges a laser beam by forming up a ball. Genesect launches a smart bomb to destroy the bridge of the battleship. As the battleship was destroyed, the laser charge has stopped.

Meanwhile, back with me and Hoopa, I dashed to Katie with my two tails to accelerate. As I got closer to Katie, I pointed out my arm cannon at Katie. Then, I shoot out a yellow, electric energy ball hitting Katie. Afterwards, my cannon fades out. Hoopa forms up a black and purple ball of energy with purple sparks around it. He uses shadow ball and throws it at Katie. The ball hits Katie once again. She spins her rotary fan and turns up the heat from the aftershock fan. She is blowing out a hot air wind hitting Hoopa that it burns Hoopa; luckily, I dodged the heat wave. "You missed me! You missed me!" I taunted.

Katie turns towards to me and bends down to the ground to reach me. She crushed me with her mandibles. I could not move because the mandibles are going to crush me like a scrap compactor. The worst part is that she is moving me to the shredder. "Hoopa, save me. I don't want to be shredded and crushed to bits!" I cried.

Hoopa's eyes glow purple that Katie begins to have a purple outlined aura. He is using psychic to force Katie to open her mandibles to save me. As I fall down, after Katie was forced to release me, my body begins to glow purple because Hoopa used psychic to save me. He gently put me down to the ground, but Katie is still affected by psychic. Hoopa lifts Katie and he throws her into the horizon. It is so far away that we cannot see her. "There, our troubles are finally over," said Hoopa.

"Thanks for saving me, Hoopa," I replied.

Suddenly, I see a jet fighter flying into the night sky. I am very puzzled about the fighter; it performs a U-turn and it rushes towards us. As the fighter is getting closer to the ground, it unfolds itself revealing to be Katie as she lands onto the ground. "Whoa, she's become a Decepticon," I commented.

"Exactly, while Hoopa aimlessly throws me into the horizon, I crashed landed onto the Station Square Military Base. That gave me an idea to transform myself into a Decepticon," explained Katie. "Prepare to be blasted."

Hoopa had hatched a wonderful idea. He grabs both ring portals hanging on its horns, and he tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

The two ring portals summon Omoneiljr. in his normal green colored Tails Omochao form from the left ring portal and a blue truck from the right ring portal. As the portals fade away, Hoopa hangs both rings back to its horns. Omoneiljr. sends out his Omoneiljrnoids to take apart the blue truck and merge it with his body. He got bigger as he transforms into an Autobot like figure from the blue truck. "Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa.

"Yes I was," I replied. "Now go out there and destroy Katie my Autobot."

"Affirmative, Neil," replied Omoneiljr. with a speakonia text to speech voice.

Katie jumps in the air and floats as she launches two missiles at us. Omoneiljr.'s left hand changes into a cannon with a three-barrel rotary laser gun. His cannon starts to spin before firing; then, he rapidly fires out laser shots to destroy the missiles from Katie. Katie folds into a jet and flies off. Omoneiljr.'s Omoneiljrnoids quickly assemble the figure of an Autobot into a truck. He drives on the road chasing Katie; Katie shoots from her machine gun cannons from the jet at Omoneiljr. Omoneiljr. uses the shield to block her projectiles. She is getting away, so he increases speed up to 90 mph. The truck leaps into the air, and the Omoneiljrnoids quickly assemble the truck into an Autobot figure. When he gets closer to Katie, Katie quickly unfolds into a Decepticon figure; Omoneiljr. slams his two tails at Katie that she falls straight down to the ground like a meteor smashing to the ground.

Omoneiljr. teleports to the ground confronting to Katie. Katie gets up and lands back to the ground. She attempts to punch Omoneiljr., but Omoneiljr.'s barrier blocks the attack. Omoneiljr. performs an uppercut punch attack at Katie launching her in the air. His propeller starts to spin, and he jumps while he floats in the air. Katie rapidly punches and kicks at Omoneiljr. like a Dragon Ball Z battle. She charges her kick attack. When she swings her leg, Omoneiljr. detects the move that he grabs her leg. He spins around like a cyclone and tosses Katie to the ground. She falls down and crashes to the building.

"Katie has been defeated. Good job, Omoneiljr. Hoopa, you do the honors," I said.

Omoneiljr. lands to the ground next to me and Hoopa. His propeller stops spinning, and he separates his truck incarnation from his Omoneiljrnoid swarm and assembles the truck back to its regular state. Then the Omoneiljrnoids come back to Omoneiljr. in its regular Omochao and Green Tails Chao appearance. Hoopa tosses a ring from his left horn.

"Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

A portal appears on the floating ring; Hoopa sends the truck away back where it came from. After Hoopa sends the truck away, the portal fades out and places the ring hanging back to its left horn.

At the appliance store, she bursts through the wall from being thrown by Omoneiljr., and she slides on the floor that causes so much damage the store. The customers were fleeing out of the store from the incident. Her screen went black after being thrown. Then she stopped skidding.

"Rebooting..." said Katie, with a loading screen. Katie just had a fabulous idea.

"Initiating Titan Appliance Mode," activated Katie with an unchanged text to speech voice.

Katie gets up on the ground as her screen turns back into its red screen with yellow eyes on. She uses her psychic power to possess a snack machine, a microwave, a blender, multiple television screens, washing machines, lawnmowers, coffee maker machines, and a diversity of appliances. She rises out of the appliance store, and she has grown into a 50 feet bipedal robot terminator. She has posed an epic fighting pose before she gets back into destroying the city and mankind. Her face has multiple flat screen televisions with a red screen and yellow eyes. The two oven doors on her shoulders launch countless missiles at the buildings. People start screaming and they all ran out of the city.

Gooey is inside the microwave below the multiple television screens. "Help, Help! Get me out of here! Please don't cook me," begged Gooey. "I want to live."

The electronic screen on the microwave turns on with the selection of many ways to cook. Katie is attempting to search a way to microwave Gooey.

"Casserole," narrated Katie, in an unchanged text to speech voice. She is still scanning a way to cook Gooey.

Suddenly, Omoneiljr. sets his foot in front of Katie. He has an appearance of a 30 feet bipedal robot. The incarnation came from my lab inside my house. On Omoneiljr.'s head, the propeller is bigger than last time, so he can fly higher. He still has his two green tails on the back of the robot.

"Leave Gooey alone. Do not cook him; that is inhumane. You are threatening a life form inside a microwave," demanded Omoneiljr. with a speakonia text to speech voice.

"Omoneiljr. You've come to save me," cheered Gooey. "You've look like the Iron Giant."

Omoneiljr. performs a fighting pose with his palms before he continues to battle against Katie.

"Be prepared, Omoneiljr. You are going to battle against me with my awakened form," declared Katie.

"Don't look now, Katie. This is not my awakened power yet; my power level is 50%," replied Omoneiljr. "Battle me at Twinkle Park."

They both teleported to Twinkle Park at night. The theme park is closed due to the destruction Katie is causing along with the U.I.M.S. fleet. As they are at the park, Omoneiljr. dashes to Katie and performs a spin kick at her. Katie trips and falls from being kicked. Omoneiljr. lands back to the ground and backs away. She gets up and lands back to the ground.

"Chili," said Katie, as she tries to find out how long to cook Gooey inside the microwave.

"Release Gooey this instant," protested Omoneiljr.

Omoneiljr.'s left hand forms up into a cannon with a three-barrel rotary laser gun along with a small blue cannon on top of the big cannon. He launches a smart bomb at Katie from the blue cannon to force her to release Gooey, but she blocks the bomb's explosion with the barrier. It is not strong enough to break the barrier.

"Nice try, Omoneiljr. You cannot break my shield with your smart bomb," bragged Katie with an unchanged text to speech voice.

Finally, for Katie, she had found a way to cook Gooey. "Chicken," confirmed Katie.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME; I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" cried Gooey.

Omoneiljr. quickly jabs Katie at the microwave below the televisions causing the microwave to break open. "Quick, evacuate from the microwave, Gooey," advised Omoneiljr. "You are successfully free from Katie."

Gooey jumps out of the microwave in glee. "Thanks, Omoneiljr. You're a true hero," responded Gooey.

Gooey floats in the air by floating like Kirby; suddenly, a ring portal appears in front of Gooey. It is none other than Hoopa; he is sticking his head out of the ring. "Gooey, jump into the portal," said Hoopa.

He dives into the ring portal after he exhales out air. Hoopa had sent Gooey back to the driveway in front of the train station building to the Mystic Ruins. I am so glad Hoopa rescued Gooey. "Gooey, you're ok! I'm so glad you are not cooked by Katie," I exclaimed in joy.

"Now let's watch Omoneiljr. battle against Katie to save the citizens of Station Square and mankind," replied Hoopa.

Meanwhile, back at Twinkle Park, Katie shoots rapid firing laser projectiles from the two oven doors on its shoulders at Omoneiljr. Omoneiljr. spins his three-barrel cannon as he fires rapid firing laser projectiles back at Katie. He dashes and grabs Katie at the arms, but she tosses Omoneiljr. in the air. Katie jumps in the air and kicks Omoneiljr. back to the ground. He crashes to the ground leaving some damage to Twinkle Park. Omoneiljr. is unable to defeat Katie in his current form. He had to take drastic measures because he is not strong enough, and he is smaller than her. I have sensed the greatest presence of his awakening. "Don't give up, Omoneiljr. You've got this; show her who's boss," encouraged Gooey.

We are rallying for Omoneiljr. to never give up. Good news has sparked to us when we see Omoneiljr. get up onto the ground; he sends out his Omoneiljrnoids to take apart the fun house, a Ferris Wheel, the prehistoric Splash Mountain like ride to take apart the t-rex's head, roller coaster tracks, a drop tower, the crazy bus ride, a merry-go-round, a swing carousel, the Dizzy Dragons ride, the Tilt-A-Whirl ride, and the zipper ride. All these objects from Twinkle Park have assembled Omoneiljr. from its current from to its awakened bipedal form. Now his size is 50 feet tall, and it is strong enough to exceed Katie's power. Omoneiljr. has a bigger propeller than the recent one that he can fly even higher; he has a Ferris Wheel on his right shoulder while he has the head of a t-rex on the right hand to substitute the arm cannon. The scary clown's face, from the fun house entrance, is used as a chest-mouth; the appearance of the clown's face can rebuff unholy things and characters. The clown chest mouth behaves similar to the gargoyle. His left hand has the front of the crazy bus with fingers from the drop tower, and he has a white hexagon on the top of his left hand. He also has a hexagon on each knee cap. The top of the merry-go-round is on the left shoulder. On Omoneiljr.'s right foot, he has toes from the zipper while he has toes from the Dizzy Dragons on the left foot. He has a hexagon below the Tilt-A-Whirl on his left arm. The Tilt-A-Whirl is next to the merry-go-round's top. Another hexagon is behind the right arm's wrist along with the roller coaster track wrapped around its wrist. There are four, black tails behind Omoneiljr.; the left side of him has blue tipped tails while the right side has red tipped tails. He has a cape that has a picture of the Gemerl720 Logo behind him. Omoneiljr. starts to make more poses like Thundercleese from "The Brak Show" when Thundercleese is about to attack Zorak.

"Behold, my 100% awakened power has arrived," declared Omoneiljr. in an unchanged speakonia text to speech voice, as he stops doing poses.

"That's the spirit, Omoneiljr.," I cheered.

Omoneiljr.'s four tails open their tips to reveal the snake like appendages; the two-blue tipped snake-like tails fire blue beams of energy while the red tails fire the red beams of energy. The red and blue laser beams of energy hit Katie, but she uses her barrier to block the attack. Omoneiljr. forces the lasers to push the barrier; the lasers had destroyed the barrier that she cannot protect herself.

"Nice appearence and your weaponry, Omoneiljr.," said Katie, with an unchanged text to speech voice.

"I can't tell if she is complimenting Omoneiljr. or being sarcastic," commented Hoopa.

Katie fires countless missiles from the two ovens on her shoulders. Omoneiljr. sees the missiles hurl to him; he uses the snout of the t-rex to send out a small red beam to lock on each of the countless missiles. Then he launches copious missiles from the t-rex's mouth at Katie's missiles. Omoneiljr.'s missiles fly to Katie's missiles, and the missiles destroy Katie's missiles. After the missiles were destroyed, Omoneiljr. launches a firework from the t-rex's mouth; this substitutes the single shot energy balls from the arm cannon. The firework is more powerful than the single shot energy ball; it flies to Katie like a single direction torpedo. The firework hits Katie on the chest with a colorful red and blue explosion. Omoneiljr. and Katie both jump in the air; Katie attempts to rapidly punch and kick Omoneiljr. Luckily, Omoneiljr.'s evasiveness causes him to easily dodge her attacks.

"Hold still, Omoneiljr. You're too fast," demanded Katie.

"Never, I will defeat you, and I will power you down," disobeyed Omoneiljr.

Omoneiljr. backs up and flies with his propeller, and he starts to glow green sending out a green shockwave. Many, not all, Omoneiljrnoids fly out of its body into the air upward. Each Omoneiljrnoid glows green leaving green trails of light behind them. The Omoneiljrnoids rain down and hits Katie, and she falls straight down due to being violently hit by the raining Omoneiljrnoids. Omoneiljr. lands back to the ground, and he sees Katie impacting to the ground back at Twinkle Park. "Ooh, pretty lights," said Gooey, as he compliments Omoneiljr.'s attack.

After the rest of the Omoneiljrnoids rain down to the ground, they all come back to Omoneiljr.'s body. "You are quite powerful, Omoneiljr. But that doesn't mean I am going to be defeated," said Katie, with an unchanged and casual text to speech voice. "However, your ally, Genesect has defeated all my U.I.M.S. fleet."

Meanwhile, back with Genesect, he floats in the air in its high-speed flight form seeing all the battleships exploding rapidly and falling down. Genesect has destroyed every fighters, battleships, and cruisers invading Station Square. "Target Destroyed. All U.I.M.S. units have been eliminated," said Genesect. "Except for Katie; a rogue super computer created by the U.I.M.S. Omoneiljr., I hope you can eliminate the final target of the U.I.M.S. in Station Square."

Katie shoots rapid firing laser projectiles to Omoneiljr., but he jumps in the air to avoid the attack. His t-rex arm cannon sends out a small white beam at the ground tracing it in front of Katie. After the beam fades, earth powered explosions burst from the ground retracing the beam's tracks. The burst hits Katie, causing her to trip. Omoneiljr. grabs Katie from the t-rex arm cannon and tosses her upwards; then, he sends out his Omoneiljrnoids to separate the propeller. He grabs the propeller and tosses it like a flying disc. The propeller spins and shreds Katie's arms and legs off like a saw disc; appliances were flying and falling out of Katie's body as her arms and legs were separated. The separated arms and legs fall to the ground; as they impact to the ground, many appliances were scattered onto the Twinkle Park parking. Katie is still airborne without her arms and legs; despite falling back down. The propeller comes back, and he catches it like a boomerang flying back to the user. Omoneiljr.'s Omoneiljrnoids reassemble the propeller to reattach it back to its head. When Katie gets closer to the ground while falling, Omoneiljr. kicks Katie on the lower body that sends her flying. Katie then crashes towards the Twinkle Circuit building wall. She falls back to the ground leaving her weak.

"Surrender, Omoneiljr. You have almost defeated me," said Katie.

"Never going to happen. I will now power you down for good," replied Omoneiljr.

Omoneiljr. points his t-rex arm cannon at Katie, and the cannon opens its mouth. A light blue ball of electricity forms on the t-rex's mouth generating an electromagnetic pulse. "You have caused enough havoc; it's time to end the U.I.M.S. invasion," warned Omoneiljr.

He fires an electromagnetic pulse shot by firing a light blue ball of electricity. The ball hurls to Katie, and it fiercely zaps at her. The screen causes to malfunction while being engulfed by light blue electricity. Then the screen ends up having the blue screen of death with glitches flying around in the screen. Katie has finally powered down for good, but he has to destroy the core, so nobody can revive her, not even the U.I.M.S. And so, Hoopa, Gooey, Genesect and I came to Omoneiljr. "You did it, Omoneiljr. You powered down the monster; are you ready to finish this?" I said.

"Yes, I will. Once I find the main source of Katie," accepted Omoneiljr.

Hoopa's eyes glow purple that the rubble has a glowing purple outlined aura; he lifts the powered down Katie in its laptop form out of the rubble. Omoneiljr.'s four tails open their mouths. The four tails move in front of Omoneiljr.'s clown chest mouth; the four tails fire small beams at the clown's mouth charging its most powerful energy. It forms up a white and purple ball of energy in its clown chest mouth. After its energy is stored, he devastatingly fires a destructive white and purple beam of energy at Katie in its powered down laptop form. The beam is vaporizing the rogue laptop into emptiness, each in every molecule. Afterwards, the beam fades out. Then, Omoneiljr.'s four tails close their mouths and move behind him. The citizens were coming out of the building after the battle. They are cheering for me and my friends, including Omoneiljr.

The mayor of Station Square has walked to us. "Congratulations, Neil the Fox. Your robot, Omoneiljr., has stopped the appliance monster from destroying Station Square," congratulated the mayor. "And as for you, Genesect, you are harder to get rid of than cockroaches because you have defeated the U.I.M.S. fleet from attacking our city as well."

Hoopa, Gooey, and I laughed except for Omoneiljr. and Genesect about the mayor complimenting about Genesect's survival. "How are we going to clean up the mess?" asked the mayor.

"Fear not, mayor of Station Square, I will repair Station Square with my Omoneiljrnoids," decided Omoneiljr. in a speakonia text to speech voice.

Omoneiljr. sends out many, not all, Omoneiljrnoids around Station Square. The swarm first scatters and repairs every bit of Twinkle Park like miniature carpenters in ease. Also, they repair the appliances that were destroyed and from Katie's former rubble. As the appliances were repaired, the Omoneiljrnoid swarm splits up into two different groups: one for returning the appliances into the appliance store, and the other one to repair the appliance store building. The Omoneiljrnoid swarm fills up the appliance store repairing every structure and restocking repaired appliances. At last, the appliance store was fully restored. Finally, Omoneiljr. sends the rest of every Omoneiljrnoid in his body, including the core, so he can repair the entire city. The red colored face on the Omoneiljrnoid is the core that left the body, and it follows the other group.

The mayor of Station Square is pleased to see Omoneiljr. repairing every damage to the city. "Wow, does your robot have nanotechnology?" asked the mayor.

"Why yes, it does," I answered.

Because all his Omoneiljrnoids were out, including the core, his body starts to fall apart and his structure is about engulf us. "Never fear, folks. Hoopa will save you guys," cautioned Hoopa.

Hoopa's eyes glow purple that Omoneiljr.'s inactive body surrounds itself with a purple aura. He gently places the rubble onto the street. Then the aura fades away. The green colored, swarming nanobots have spread the entire city to repair every damage Katie has caused. After the city is fully repaired, the red faced Omoneiljrnoid with a green body, or the Omoneiljrnoid core, leads his swarming substance to Omoneiljr.'s rubble. The last thing he has to do is to return the structure of Twinkle Park out of its inactive body. Every Omoneiljrnoid substance follows the core while taking out the incarnation of Twinkle Park. They are now repairing and returning the objects where they belong back at Twinkle Park. My thoughts on Omoneiljr. returning its stuff from Twinkle Park back where it belongs is like riding at the glowing red tunnel at the end of Space Mountain at Walt Disney World. After Twinkle Park is fully restored, the remaining parts of Omoneiljr. were the incarnations of my laboratory. Hoopa tosses his ring from its left horn. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

The portal appears in the floating ring. A whole substance of Omoneiljrnoids start to remove the laboratory structure out of Omoneiljr.'s body, and they dive into the ring portal. The ring portal leads to my lab in my house with the missing structure; as the swarm arrives, they are now repairing and returning the structure of my lab back where it belongs. Then the Omoneiljrnoid core with the rest of every Omoneiljrnoid flies to the ring portal. Back at Station Square, the last remaining pieces were the parts of Omoneiljr.'s normal form, or the green colored Tails Omochao parts. All Omoneiljrnoids and the core exit the ring portal back to Station Square, and they enter the body and reassemble Omoneiljr.'s normal form. Omoneiljr. has turned back to its green colored Tails Omochao form, or the normal form.

"There you go, mayor of Station Square. I have completely repaired the city for you," said Omoneiljr. in its speakonia text to speech voice.

"Thank you for fixing the city, Omoneiljr.," thanked the mayor of Station Square. "What would we do without you and your special ability?"

"Actually, I am responsible on creating Omoneiljr. I first built him on the science lab at the cruise on my spring break of 2016," I explained. "Well, I have to go home; it's getting close to midnight. Goodnight, mayor."

Omoneiljr. starts his propeller that he begins to levitate. Genesect, Gooey and I walk back home to Emerald Town while Hoopa and Omoneiljr. float with me. Thirty minutes later, we arrived back to my house. The damage from Katie's destruction was still there in my house; even though Omoneiljr. returned the laboratory structure back to my house. "Can you do one more thing for me? Please fix the entire house and repair every damage to my house and objects?" I requested.

"Affirmative, Neil," replied Omoneiljr.

And with that, Omoneiljr. sends out some of his Omoneiljrnoids to repair every damage to my house limb by limb. The swarm even enters into my bedroom to repair my old Windows 7 laptop. And finally, they repaired my house's appliances bit by bit. Afterwards, the Omoneiljrnoids return back to Omoneiljr.'s body. "Thanks, Omoneiljr.," I thanked.

"My pleasure, Neil," said Omoneiljr. "Now that I have successfully terminated Katie, you will now go back to your normal activity."

We went to the front door and entered to the house. Everything in the house was fixed. When I close the door, Genesect went back to my bedroom while Omoneiljr. went back to the laboratory to rest. Gooey and I sat on the couch while Hoopa floats above the couch. I had a stern face on Hoopa on what happened on the first place. "Hoopa, don't ever summon a laptop that causes trouble ever again. Next time, send me a Windows 10 laptop on the first place," I scolded in a firm voice.

"Sorry, Neil," apologized Hoopa. "I just want to give you a better laptop to impress you. Tell you what, I want to make it up to you. I will summon the Windows 10 laptop."

Hoopa smiles and grabs the ring hanging on its right horn. Then Hoopa tosses the ring in the air. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

A portal forms on the ring; finally, he summons a package containing the real ASUS Windows 10 laptop with the cd drive. As the package lands on my lap, the portal fades away, and Hoopa hangs the ring back to its right horn. "Tomorrow morning, I will set up the laptop, ok? Let's go to bed folks," I announced.

In my bedroom, I went to my closet to pull my Cherish Ball out of my backpack. "Good job, Genesect. You deserve a rest for destroying the U.I.M.S. fleet," I said. "Return."

The beam from the Cherish Ball hits Genesect that he was sent into the Pokéball. Afterwards, I put the Pokéball away into my backpack. Hoopa comes to my bedroom with my package using psychic. He gently floats the package down to the closet. Luckily, I have my flashdrive safe inside my backpack the whole time thanks to Genesect. After an exhausting battle, I went to bed while Gooey and Hoopa sleep with me.

The next morning, I woke up in the morning with Gooey and Hoopa. "Now that the sun has risen, can you set up your Windows 10 laptop, Neil?" asked Gooey.

"Sure, I'll get that squared away," I said.

I unboxed my new Windows 10 laptop from the package. A couple minutes later, I had set up my new laptop, and I have imported my files from the flashdrive to my new Windows 10 laptop. I pulled out my old Windows 7 laptop from the closet to boot it up to see if it works. When I turned it on, everything seems to be normal. I logged onto my old laptop with my old user; so far, everything seems just fine. The desktop background seems to be usual as it should be. When I open Windows XP Mode on my Windows 7 laptop, it starts up. However, it usually takes a few seconds or minutes to start. When it starts, I played "Tempest" to give it for a spin. I played the game, and everything works perfectly thanks to Omoneiljr. After I played the game, I put away my old laptop. "Now that your Windows 10 laptop is all set up, can you start Vegas Pro 10 to see if it works? You have already installed it minutes ago," asked Hoopa.

I nodded yes to Hoopa. I accessed to Vegas Pro 10 on my new Windows 10 laptop. Everything is working just fine; it has no overheating issues with no blue screen issues. One day, I will finish my movie with my new Windows 10 laptop. I closed Vegas Pro 10, and I turned off my Windows 10 laptop. To celebrate, I say "Hoopa, Gooey, let's have some donuts for breakfast."

"Wow, donuts. They're my favorite!" cheered Hoopa.

Hoopa grabs a ring from his left horn, and he tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa in joy.

A portal appears in the ring that it is sending out three strawberry frosted donuts for us. The portal fades and the ring hangs back to his left horn. We all ate some donuts together in the morning. Now the laptop revolution is finally over because everything is completely back to normal.

The End.


End file.
